Vehicle doors generally include a metal door frame connected to an interior trim panel. A wire harness is attached to the door frame and one is attached to the trim panel. One wire harness includes a plurality of female connectors and the other includes a plurality of male connectors. In order to complete a circuit each of the female connectors must be mated with the corresponding male connectors. In this way, electrical signals may be communicated between components on the door and accessories remote from the door.
Currently, an assembler is required to properly mate the connectors prior to the trim panel being mounted to the door frame. The door frame and trim panel must be close enough to mate the connectors. The assembler must reach around the trim panel and into the narrow space between the door frame and trim panel to make these connections. Since the assembler cannot see the connections as they are being made the whole process becomes not only cumbersome and inconvenient, but also problematic.
The first problem is that the electrical connection is unsatisfactory and unwarranted. As a result of a poor connection, some or all of the affected electrical components may work sporadically if at all. This may result from the assembler achieving a partial connection or damaging a terminal or the terminals pushing out during assembly.
The second problem is that during assembly, the assembler may need to pull on the wires in order to make and/or check connections. This may damage or cut wires, which in turn can affect the performance of the electrical components.
The third problem is that the mated connectors may be free to move within the door, which results in undesirable noise during vehicle use. Furthermore, in a manufacturing setting minimizing assembly time of the panel to the door frame is desired. The current process does not keep the assembly time to the desired level since it is an extremely difficult operation.
Systems have been proposed wherein plug-in electrical connections are completed as the trim panel is being moved towards the door. Since this would not require the assembler to reach around the panel, this would be an improvement. However, such systems have required exact alignment between the two electrical connectors, which is difficult to achieve. Thus, these systems have not been proven practically successful.
Therefore, a connector is sought, which does not require precise alignment to be connected while assembling a door of a vehicle.